joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SilvaGunner
Summary A YouTube channel that publishes "high-quality video game rips" that are actually Bait and Switch mashups and "In the Style of..." arrangements (oftentimes involving The Flintstones). Credit to TVTropes for the original summary Official Wikia Page Here Powers and Stats Tier: The Most High Quality of Tiers (Can casually oneshot Joel, Vinny and GPM) I Beyond Infinite (Casually one-shot 7 GRAND DAD, Snow Halation and possibly even Loud Nigra and replaced them with Homer Simpson, GO MY WAY!!! and probably peter griffin at least.) I Likely Unknown in End of Reboot (Could be equal to his pre-reboot self or superior to both his pre-reboot and post-reboot selves) Name: GiivaSunner/GilvaSunner Origin: YouTube Gender: Male Age: Pretty Old (It wasn't until the release date of Flintstones he has truely been given a SOUL but according to this rip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vM1wExZQ6pM, his physical manifestation was carved from a meteor in the year 201X) Classification: High Quality Ripper, Meme Reviver. Powers and Abllities: Mind Manipulation (according to this), Soul Manipulation (Memes are the DNA of the soul after all.), Reality Warping (To start the ARG.) Reality Warping, Troll Manipulation, Universe Creation, Boundary Manipulation, And everything else he has in his arsenal. Attack Potency: MiiVerse Hell Level+ (Can oneshot the entire vinesauce team but has never fought or met them and also revived the grand dad meme.) I Near Memetic at Best (Can one shot grand dad which according to the amount of fans of it is a High Ocean Tier.) I High FLEENSTONES Level+++ Speed: Human Level Probably I Uploads high quality rips far faster then instant. Lifting Strength: Memetic+ Striking Strength: No one can comprehend that. (Since he striked enough force to revive a Near Memetic.) Durabillty: Very High (Actually survived a youtube copyright strike which can one shot many youtube inhabiants such as Keemstar, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and TJ "Henry" Yoshi despite them never having a copyright strike nor terms of use violation.) I Super Memetic Level++ (Toke hits from the comment section rebelling for the old high quality rips back.) Stamina: Far Beyond The Human+ (Can upload high quality rips at midnight maybe even 12:50 PM with only a slight rush.) Range: Universal Class (Can send high quality rips to another universe.) I Irrelevent (Probably in the reboot that range feat didn't count.) Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Slightly Manipulative as he was able to troll his fans before it itself became a meme to the SiivaGunner Fanbase. (But inferior to Sosuke Aizen's intellict.) ''' '''Weaknesses: In 2016, he uploaded his magnum opus, since he was tired, he went to bed an started sleeping, he's sleeping until this day'.' Key: Pre-Reboot I Post-Reboot I SilvaGunner: Rebooted Others Notable Victories: ur mom Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Your Oceans Mean NOTHING YOU PEASANT Category:Mind Control Users Category:Soul Users Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Trolls Category:Universe Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:YouTube Category:Internet Category:Quintessence of Shitposting Category:Reddit Category:4Chan Category:Tier 777 Category:Meme Destroyer Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:High Quality Category:Silvaverse Category:SilvaGunner Category:Youtubers